warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Limbo Theorem
The Limbo Theorem is an optional lore Quest introduced in Update 15, in which players piece together the meaning behind a mysterious theorem. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to construct the Limbo Warframe. Players must complete The Archwing quest or purchase an Archwing before performing this quest. Walkthrough 'The Limbo Theorem' This quest is initiated after crafting The Limbo Theorem quest blueprint in the Foundry, after which the quest can be started in the Codex. *Neural Sensors can be obtained as a rare resource in Jupiter. *Orokin Cell can be obtained as a rare resource in Saturn and Ceres. *Argon Crystal can be obtained as a rare resource in Void. After starting the quest, the player will receive an inbox message from the Ordis system itself. The transmission will also provide the player with the blueprint for the Limbo Theorem '''key (not to be confused with the quest blueprint), which requires three '''Proof Fragments to craft. Syrtis, Mars Ordis will then direct the player to Syrtis, Mars to tap into Grineer communication towers in the hopes of successfully scanning for the Limbo signal. In practice, the mission provided is an Archwing Interception mission that'll require players to complete a single round. However, the primary objective of the mission is not in the Interception mission itself (which provides no reward), but in collecting Proof Fragments that drop from killed enemies, which resemble Energy Orbs. Once the required number of Proof Fragments is collected and the Interception mission completed, the Limbo Theorem blueprint can then be crafted, which will take 60 seconds. Upon building it, Ordis comments at his curiosity of the Limbo Theorem, eagerly awaiting for it. After it is complete, Ordis will attempt to read the Theorem, only to be annoyed by even more nonsense the supposed evidence provided. In the end, Ordis will lead the player to the only coordinate that he managed to obtain from the proof: Cambria, Earth. Cambria, Earth The player is directed to Cambria, Earth on an Excavation mission to check out Ordis' lead. This mission will reward mainly credit caches, with a chance of rewarding the Limbo Helmet Blueprint. Once obtained, Ordis will rethink his opinion on the Theorem and will attempt to make more sense of it: In the meantime, players must craft the Limbo Helmet, which will take 12 hours. When the helmet is completed, Ordis will once again send the player to Syrtis, Mars to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft the Limbo Theorem Systems '''key: After '''Limbo Theorem Systems is completed, Ordis will send the player another coordinate. He will also extrapolate his findings about the existence of the Rift, and its connection to Limbo: Wendell, Phobos The player will undertake another Excavation mission to extract a Limbo component, this time in search of the Limbo Systems Blueprint found on Wendell, Phobos. Once acquired players must craft the Limbo Systems, which will take another 12 hours. At this time, Ordis has this to say: Ordis will again direct the player to Syrtis, Mars, to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft the Limbo Chassis Theorem. Ose, Europa The player is finally directed to Europa to conduct a final Excavation mission in search of the Limbo Chassis Blueprint. Players must construct the Chassis in order to progress in the quest. Note that the Chassis requires 1 Argon Crystal to make. Once the Chassis is finished, the Quest will be considered completed and players can then purchase the Limbo Blueprint from the Market. Upon completing the Limbo Chassis, Ordis eagerly reads the rest of the Theorem, only to discover Limbo's tragic fate. The exact occurrence was never mentioned, but it involves a fatal miscalculation on Limbo's part which ultimately led to his demise, which at the same time reveals why the Limbo parts were scattered throughout the system. Ordis then reminds the player about exercising caution while using the Limbo Warframe. Notes *It is not necessary to redo the Mars Interception mission if a player has collected enough Proof Fragments on the first attempt to build all three Limbo Theorem keys, which amounts to nine Proof Fragments total. Category:Quest Category:Update 15